Martin Mystery Archives: Fallen Angel
by kradnohikari
Summary: The third story in my archives series. A fallen angel has come to take her revenge and Martin is her target. Things are explained and a relationship is established.


**Disclaimer- **I don't own the characters that appear on the show. I own everything else...

**Warnings- **Some blood and gore, slashly themes...

Here is the next archive... I hope you enjoy it.

**Prologue**

"What is this?" A small petite woman asked, to the air as the wind whipped at her unrestrained locks of golden blonde. A small blood stone shined in the dark room, waiting for someone to pick it up. The woman stared at the stone, before looking at the old walls. Getting off her hands and knees, she reached in her backpack for a light.

Flicking it on, she twirled around, looking at the old room come to life. Estimating a date in her head, she thought it came from around the fourteenth century. Wide eyed, she took in the words and pictures drawn on the walls. "This object has been sealed off from humanity…" She stopped as she heard footsteps, someone was entering from the small caved in staircase she had found.

"Professor over here!" The woman yelled, shaking the dust off her tan shorts, she made a scramble to help the elderly man inside the room. "Look what we've found."

The man, rubbed at the outline of his gray beard, as he scanned the room, reading the text like his pupil. "Yes it is." He drawled out, his dark pools drawn to the shimmering stone. "What is that?" He bent over to touch it, but was stopped by a hand. Looking up at his pupil, he raised an eyebrow in question.

"Don't." The woman said, a finger pointing to the text along the walls. "I think this is warning us about this stone." She turned her back on it, pulling off her pack. Placing the material on the ground, she shifted things around inside. It took her a moment to find what she wanted, but when she did, she pulled out a pair of plastic gloves. They fit smugly on her hands. "Let me lift it up with this."

The professor nodded, watching his student with rapt attention. Nothing could go wrong. Holding back his laughter, he watched as the woman bent down picking up the stone with shaking arms. "Don't drop it now." He warned the woman, ready to take the object if it was needed.

"I won't." Walking over to her pack, she pulled out a cloth and bag. Wrapping it inside those items, she placed it in her pack. "I'm going to get some water." She announced, walking back up the crumbled entrance.

"Okay." When the coast was clear the professor, strode over to the bag. Reaching his hands inside he removed the item that was placed there moments before. "You're all mine now Regulus." He bent his head back, laughing. Opening the cloth he touched the object, feeling the raw power from it.  
_  
Smash this cursed stone. Set me free and I will give you what you most desire young one. Smash it!_

The professor listened to the voice, wondering who it was. Looking around, he saw nothing, but the stone in his hand. The object glowed brighter, warming in his hand. "Whose there?" He asked, turning around in circles.  
_  
Smash the stone! Set me free and I will give you what you desire young one. Do it!_

The old man looked down at the stone, figuring out that was what was talking to him. 'I'm crazy.' He thought, but then remembered what the text on the walls said. "Beware of it's seduction…"

_Hurry if you don't grant my wish, you will die an old withered man. I can  
give you eternal life, for a simple price. All you have to do is smash the stone! The voice was more urgent this time, practically pleading._

The professor looked down once more, before obeying. Lifting the stone over his head, he let it drop, watching in morbid fascination as the blood red stone, broke into pieces, before disappearing all together. He watched as a figure rose of the ground, see-through at first, but quickly becoming corporal. "What?" The man said backing away fearfully.

The woman Regulus stood to her full height grinning a white toothed grin. She ran her hands down her hourglass figure, and wondered what she would put on to cover her small round breasts, and the dark pubic hair that was showing. A quick snap of the fingers and she was wearing a long dark green evening gown. Her pools morphed from a red, to a dark honey brown, and her hair stayed a black ending at the middle of her back. "Thank you. For freeing me I will grant you whatever you desire." Her voice was sultry, capturing the attention of the older man right away.

Looking at her, and shaking slightly, the professor muttered what he wanted sealing his fate. "I wish for eternal life."

Regulus snapped her fingers, and smiled wide. "You will have it, for as long as I am free." Walking on her bare feet she barely noticed the rocks and jagged stones that tore their way through the soft heels. "You shall now be bound to me as a loyal servant, as you choose what creature you wish to become."

"Creature?" The professor asked confused.

"Choose quickly or you will become one of the most basic." She hurried the man, looking down at her feet. Lifting a leg, she watched the cuts close themselves back up, as the blood dripped onto the ground below.

"A Wyvern." He spoke, hoping what he was about to go through wouldn't be very painful.

"A good choice." She snapped her fingers, and watched with glee was the man before her started to scream in pain. Closing her pools she put up a barrier silencing their exchange.

She watched as the man's legs elongated, and his arms were ripped from their sockets. The man's skin fell off in chunks as dark blood red scales covered the muscle and tissues. Black blood poured out of his back as two large blood red wings, grew stretching in the small cavern. At the end of each wing a sharp black claw erupted. The man fell to the ground, as his underbelly scales began to shade a deep black. A small stub started to form out of his spinal cord, growing into a large tail, with a small black spade tip on the edge. Finished with the transformation, the professor opened his now yellow silted pools.

"How do you feel?" Regulus grinned, watching her servant wave his tail around, before transforming into his human form.

"Better than ever master." The professor grinned, ready to take on the world.

"Then let us go to where I want to settle the score with one of my fellow brethren." Together they walked out, leaving the area without a trace.

* * *

A/N: Review?


End file.
